


this girl should come with a warning

by kwritten



Series: Femslash February 2019 [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwritten/pseuds/kwritten
Summary: for the prompt: btvs, dawn/girlsdo you feel like a young god?





	this girl should come with a warning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clytemnestras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clytemnestras/gifts).



Someone should have warned her.   
  
  
 _Who? The monks? Men as vibrant as a rainy day, creating a girl out of a world and thinking that they know anything - Who?_  
  
Someone should have had  _the Talk_  with her, before it was too late.   
  
 _Who? Glorificus? The only thing in the world as timeless as her and yet, not nearly as strong - not nearly as eternal - not nearly as **much**_  
  
  
  
"Dawnie, what happened?" her sister's eyes grow wide at the sight of Dawn's round belly.   
  
She's happier than she's ever been. She's bigger than she's ever been. She's more than she thought she'd be.   
  
"I'll kill him," Spike mutters somewhere in the background and Dawn grins so wide they all stare and stare.   
  
  
  
 _Warned her how? How do you explain to a creature bursting at the seams and screaming in silence to be careful of her heart?_  
  
  
  
  
Her hair was long and she smelled a bit like sweat and peanut butter and grass and rain, her smile was crooked and listen... Dawn is just a girl. Just a girl. Just a girl.   
  
And it was just one kiss.   
  
  
  
 _Her heart's the only thing that counts._


End file.
